A Brother's Comfort
by nebula2
Summary: When Kurt's return to McKinley is marred by an incident, Finn must step up and follow through on a promise he had made months before.


**_AN: So this started out as a drabble but the idea just didn't feel complete to me, so I fleshed it out into a one shot. This would be set shortly after Kurt's return to McKinley. Hope you all enjoy!_**

_Disclaimer: Glee and it's characters don't belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for my own entertainment and hopefully my reader's entertainment as well._

* * *

As the last bell of the day rang, I shut my history book quickly with the rest of my peers. It was amazing how much in unison twenty-two people could be when they were anxious to get out of a room. At the front of the classroom, Mr. Belvedere was speaking over the top of the commotion of the class packing up to remind us of not only the quiz we would have tomorrow but the assignment he had given us earlier in the class.

I heard grumbles about the quiz from the other kids around me. Today though, not even the thought of a history quiz could bring me down. Things felt right in my world once again. The basketball team had made state finals for the first time in several years. After the successful football season we'd had, that felt good. Football was still my first love but who could be upset at the thought of being a part of two championships in one year. The New Directions would be traveling to Nationals this year - in New York City. I was excited about the opportunity and felt good about our chances especially now that we were all back together again. Having Kurt back at McKinley, despite Burt's fears of what might happen, which I totally understood, felt like the final piece of the puzzle. With Kurt back with us, I felt as thought our chances of at least placing had increased ten fold.

Walking out of the classroom, I felt like nothing could bring me down. Feeling like I was king of the school, I strode down the corridor greeting friends that I passed. My route from the history classroom to the locker room took me past Kurt's locker and as I approached that spot it felt as though my world suddenly came crashing down around me.

Spray painted in red on Kurt's locker were three letters - FAG. The vertically arranged letters were easy to spot and had already gathered a crowd. To makes thing worse, Kurt had already seen them. My stepbrother was standing about midway in the hallway in front of his locker just staring. I had never seen him look so pale. Pushing my way through the crowd that had gathered I head toward him.

Before I can reach him, Kurt turns abruptly and starts walking briskly away from his locker. He isn't really watching where he's going, and as his movement surprises me, he runs right into me. Immediately, Kurt is fearfully backing away from me. I can see panic starting to set in and who can blame him after all that he has been through at this school.

"Kurt, it's okay. It's just me," I tell him calmly, reaching out for his arm.

Kurt looks up at me, as my fingers are wrapping around his forearm. None of his usual confidence and defiance that he has shown while facing bullies in the past is there - only fear. Gently, I pull him toward me to give him a hug. I don't care who's watching, or what they want to say about us. All I want to do is be a source of comfort to my stepbrother right then and what the others think don't matter. Kurt has taught me that.

I hear a soft sigh as Kurt as he moves into the offered embrace. Wrapping my arms tightly around his smaller frame, I can feel him trembling.

"You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you," I tell him softly, seeing other members of Glee joining the crowd that has gathered.

Santana isn't far from where Kurt had stood, her red Bully Whips beret standing out amongst the crowd. Rachel is on the inner edge of the crowd looking from Kurt's locker to her own. Mercedes is standing behind her, her eyes fixated on the red letters. Mike and Sam are working their way through the crowd in my direction. Feeling a hand on my shoulder, I find that Puck has come up behind me and is now standing by my side. I have no idea who is behind the hateful words but it's good to know I've got backup.

"I shouldn't have come back. Nothing has change," I hear Kurt say, his words muffled slightly by his proximity to me.

"Something has changed, Kurt. You've got me this time. You don't have to face this alone," I told him, letting my gaze drift back to the red 'FAG' going the length of the metal locker. I'm not sure who is behind it this time, as Kurt's main tormentor before has supposedly turned a new leaf, and as Karofsky had been going from class to class with Kurt most of the day I don't see why he would do something like this. One thing is for sure, I intend to find out who it was behind this and make sure that it didn't happen again.

"Do you need anything from your locker?" I asked looking from the word and down at Kurt.

His only reply is a quick shake of his head. Whether it's the truth or he just doesn't want to deal with the thought of going in the locker I'm not sure. Either way, I'm not pressing the issue.

Releasing him, I move to stand beside him, one arm still wrapped around his shoulders. "I'll walk you to your car," I tell him, guiding him in the direction of the main exit. I can still feel him shaking beneath my arm as we walk. No color has returned to his face, but I can see tears glistening in his eyes now.

"Don't you have practice?" Kurt asks. His voice trembled just like his body.

"The coach is just going to have to understand," I reply, knowing that if Coach Barclay doesn't that one visit from Burt will help put things in perspective. My stepfather had told me to look out for Kurt, and I knew he would be expecting me to look after Kurt in this situation.

I realize that not only has Puck fallen into step with us on the other side of Kurt, but as I glance back at the red letters one more time, I realize that Mike has fallen in behind us. The unspoken gesture of support meant a lot to me.

Turning my head back toward the front I promised myself that those letters would be cleared from the locker before Kurt stepped foot in this school again, even if I had to do it myself. As we got further away from the scene, people were no longer looking at us, as they were unaware of what had just happened. Approaching the entrance to the school, I realized that letting Kurt drive home wasn't going to be a good idea, as he was still shaking.

"Kurt, let me have your keys," I told him as we approached his black Navigator.

"Why?" he asked, the question barely above a whisper.

"You're in no shape to be driving."

"I'll be fine," Kurt said, a trace of defiance coming into his voice. I felt him try to pull away and pressed him a little tighter to my side. I wasn't letting him go all independent on me now when I knew this whole incident had shaken him deeply. And what if that stubborn surge of bravado crumbled on his way home and he fell apart while driving. I didn't want to even think about that scenario.

"The keys, Kurt," I replied quietly but firmly.

Kurt reluctantly dug the car keys out of his bag and handed them to me. Approaching the car, I used the keyless entry to unlock it and walked Kurt around to the passenger side. As Kurt got in, I glanced at Mike and Puck who were on the basketball team. "Tell Coach Barclay why I took Kurt home okay. Tell him he can call my stepfather if he's got any questions."

"We will," Mike replied.

"We'll also keep our ears open for any clue as to who did this," Puck assured me as Kurt pulled the car door shut.

"Thanks guys," I replied, forcing a smile as I walk around to the passenger side.

Puck and Mike are headed back toward the school by the time I reach the driver's side. I find a note taped to the doorhandle. Pulling it off I read:

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Animals bleed when cut,_

_And you will too._

I shove the note into my pocket, glad that I hadn't let Kurt drive. The last thing he needs to see is that note and I don't intend to even let him know about it.

Climbing behind the wheel, I adjust the seat and fasten my seat belt before realizing that Kurt's having trouble with his own seatbelt. His shaking hand just won't allow him to fit the metal piece into the slot. Reaching over, I fasten it for him without a word. It's not that I don't want to say something comforting. I do. It's just that I don't know what to say or even if there was anything that could be said.

Starting the car, I pull out of the parking space, wondering how to tell Burt what has happened. I know my stepfather is going to be angry about the situation but I can't help but wonder if he's going to feel that I let him down with the promise I made to him. I told him I would look out for Kurt, and right now I felt like I wasn't doing a very good job at that. He might not have been physically hurt but he had been emotionally. I found myself wondering if Burt would decide to send Kurt back to Dalton to keep him safe. Part of me doubted that Kurt would put up much of a fight if that was the case. He had already told me he felt as if he shouldn't have come back to McKinley, though I had a feeling that was the fear talking. Still if his father suggested him going back to Dalton tonight, Finn doubted his stepbrother would protest, and Finn wondered if that might be for the best. Yes he wanted Kurt at McKinley - New Directions needed him - but perhaps that desire was purely selfish. Wasn't Kurt's safety and happiness what should be important? Except that Kurt hadn't been completely happy at Dalton. He had been so happy about coming back and some jerk had to go and steal that from him by spray painting three letters on his locker.

Hearing a muffled sound from Kurt's direction made me glance toward the passenger seat. Kurt had his head resting against the window and was crying, though he was clearly trying no to attract attention. I wasn't sure what to do. Did I pretend I hadn't noticed or did I do what I would if it was Rachel or Quinn was in the passenger seat and pull the car over and comfort him? I had to grudgingly admit that I was uneasy thinking about the second option.

Deciding to take the easy route, I kept driving figuring there would be time to comfort Kurt when we got home. I knew neither one of our parents would be home this afternoon, and even if I called Burt at the garage it would take some time to get home. Until Burt got home, I knew I was going to feel responsible for Kurt.

By the time we got home, Kurt had fallen asleep. Deciding not to wake him, I grabbed my backpack and went to unlock the front door. Dropping the bag inside the front door, I returned to the door and carefully opened the passenger side door. Kurt's bag was on the floor by his feet, and I picked it up and put it over my shoulder before reaching around him and unfastened the seatbelt. Trying not to wake him, I picked Kurt up and then headed inside with him.

Kurt stirred a bit as I laid him down on his bed, but didn't wake up. I guess the emotional strain of what was taking place had worn him out and for now perhaps it was better that he slept. I never had been especially good at comforting people.

I found Kurt's phone in his bag and slipped out of the room. Finding the number I wanted I placed a call.

"Hey, Kurt," came the excited voice of my brother's boyfriend.

"It's not Kurt, Blaine. It's Finn."

"What's wrong? Is Kurt-"

"Kurt's fine, at least physically," I assured him, interrupting Blaine's questions. I told him what had transpired at school this afternoon. "He's sleeping right now, but if you're not busy I think Kurt could use your company tonight," I finished.

"Yeah, sure. I'll be over as soon as I can," Blaine said.

"Okay. I'll see you then," I said, before hanging up Kurt's phone. Slipping back into Kurt's room, I placed his phone on the night stand before leaving the room again, this time to call my stepfather.

* * *

An hour and a half later, I stood in the doorway of the kitchen watching and listening to Burt's end of the conversation with the school. As I expected, my stepfather was angry but so far that anger had been directed at whoever was on the other end of the phone conversation. Hearing footsteps behind me, I turned to see Kurt approaching.

"Is he on the phone with the school?" Kurt asked, sounding like he really didn't need me to answer it. His hair was flat on one side, his eyes still puffy from crying earlier, and his face was still pale.

"Yeah," I replied anyway. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I woke up from a nightmare only I can't escape it," Kurt replied.

I felt so bad for him. This wasn't what his return to McKinley was supposed to be like. I held my arm out to him, and Kurt stepped into the offered embrace. We stood together for a while, listening to Burt's end of the conversation until the doorbell rang.

"You might want to go fix your hair at least," I said, letting my hand fall from his shoulders. "That's probably Blaine."

"How?"

"I called him," I replied. "Go freshen up and I'll let him in."

Kurt shot me a look that was a strange mixture of wanting to hurt me and relief. Giving the situation, I chose not to take things personally.

Opening the front door, I found not only Blaine but two other Warblers standing on the front porch.

"Hi," I greeted them, knowing I hadn't kept the surprise out of my voice.

"Hey Finn," Blaine greeted me. "This is Wes and David. When I told them what happened, they wanted to come, too. Is Kurt awake now?"

"Yeah, he's trying to make himself more presentable," I said, standing aside and waving the three boys in. "Have a seat in the living room. He shouldn't be too long."

"Do they know who did it?" Blaine asked.

I shook my head. "Burt's been on the phone with the school for about a half hour now, so I'm not sure what's going on," I told them as the three Dalton boys started to find places to sit.

Blaine had no sooner sat down than he was on his feet again and heading toward the stairs. Looking that way, I saw Kurt making his way down, his hair neatly styled once again. Meeting at the bottom of the steps, the two embraced, Kurt burying his face in Blaine's neck. Even if Kurt was annoyed with me for making the call, I knew I had done the right thing.

I sat down in the arm chair opposite of the one David was occupying. Wes was seated on the couch, and both boys seemed content to let Blaine have his moment with Kurt for now. It wasn't long before Blaine was guiding Kurt toward the couch, placing him in the middle between him and Wes. The two other boys offered their support to my brother.

It wasn't long before Burt came in from the kitchen.

"Kurt, you okay?" Burt asked, focusing his gaze on my stepbrother. I knew the only thing keeping him from rushing to his side was the presence of the Dalton boys and Burt not wanting to embarrass my stepbrother.

"I'm okay, Dad. Just a little shook up. What did the school say?"

"They found out who was behind the graffiti. As soon as Rachel reported the incident to the office Figgins ordered a search of all the lockers. They found the spray pain can in the gym locker of one of the sophomore's on the baseball team - Derek Rawlings. Apparently the kid just transferred into the school district, a couple of weeks ago, and he claims the team put him up to spray painting the word on Kurt's locker as an initiation prank. He claims he didn't even know who Kurt was."

"And they believe his story?" I asked.

"Yeah, Figgins is accepting the story. He's giving the kid a three-day suspension for it and leaving it at that unless of course I want to appeal to the school board."

"No." Kurt replied quietly. Everyone looked at him.

"I don't think we should let this go so easily, Kurt. If one kid gets away with something, it's just an invitation for things to escalate."

"You think the school board is going to do anything?" Kurt asked, eyes locked with his father. "They overturned Karofsky's expulsion and he threatened to kill me."

Blaine reached for Kurt's hand and grasped it. Wes meanwhile rested a supportive hand on my stepbrother's shoulder.

"So what makes you think that the school board is going to do a thing about a word spray painted on a locker that someone claims was an initiation prank," Kurt finished.

I looked from Kurt to my stepfather. Burt sighed and looked defeated. He obviously couldn't think of anyway to counter Kurt's argument.

"So we do nothing?" I asked.

"Kurt's right. All going to the school board would probably accomplish is dragging this whole situation out. The only other option there is would be for Kurt to go back to Dalton, which is Kurt's decision to make," Burt said, looking from me to Kurt.

I followed Burt's gaze. Kurt looked absolutely torn.

"Do you want to go back to Dalton?"

"The tuition-"

"That's not a factor," Burt told him. "All I want is for you to feel safe and be happy."

"I. . . I need to think about it."

"Fair enough," Burt replied. He looked around at the three Dalton boys as if noticing them for the first time. "Everyone like Chinese?" Burt asked, the question doubling as an invitation for Wes, David and Blaine to join us for dinner.

* * *

I listened to Blaine's jeep back out of the driveway later that night. Getting up from my desk I headed out to the hallway and made my way down to Kurt's room. I was waiting by the doorway when Kurt came upstairs.

"So, did they convince you to go back to Dalton?" I asked, unable to keep the bitterness out of my voice. Perhaps it was selfish, but I wanted Kurt at McKinley. It was where he belonged and The New Directions needed him.

"They actually encouraged me to stay at McKinley," Kurt replied as he stepped past me into his room.

The answer to me by surprise and it took me a moment before I followed Kurt into his room. My stepbrother was already seated against his headboard, hugging a pillow.

"Well, that's a surprise," I admitted walking over to the bed. I sat down on the edge of the bed facing him. "So what are you going to do?"

"Today reminded me of why I left McKinley to begin with. I don't feel safe. Maybe today was just some stupid prank but what about next time. But if I leave then I'm letting all of you-"

"Kurt, no. Don't let that affect your decision," I told him. "Yes, we all want you to stay at McKinley. Want you to perform at Nationals with us, but like your father said - we want you to be happy. If you're always looking over your shoulder, and worried about what might happen around the next corner you turn then that isn't healthy for you."

"Things were going fine today until the end of the day. I was thrilled to be back at McKinley. I might have felt safe at Dalton but I never truly belonged there. I want to stay at McKinley but I want to feel safe too. Why can't I have both?" Kurt asked before burying his face in the pillow he was clutching.

Moving to sit beside him, I put my arms around his shoulders and pulled him close to me.

"If you want to stay at McKinley, then we'll figure something out Kurt. We've still got Puck's secret service idea."

Kurt snorted as he relaxed against me. "Like the school is going to let all of you follow me around school all day."

"From what I've seen your Dad can be pretty scary when he wants to be. There probably isn't much he wouldn't be able to get them to agree at this point."

Kurt didn't reply right away but as he didn't try pulling away, I stayed where I was, arms tightly wrapped around him. At least this time he wasn't trembling like a leaf.

"You want me to stay at McKinley, don't you?" Kurt asked quietly, when he finally broke the silence.

I sighed. "Yeah, Kurt, I want you at McKinley. I missed you while you were away at Dalton and maybe if I'd had the courage to keep standing up for you then you never would have had to leave."

"I think I needed to be at Dalton for a time. Being there taught me that there are people who will accept me as I am, even if I am different. That there are people out there who will support my choices even if they don't totally understand them. At that point in my life, I needed the Warblers and they needed me."

"And now?"

"Now, I just want to be with my friends and perform at Nationals."

I smiled, relieved to hear him say that.

"Then we're going to make sure you're able to do just that," I assured him, relieved that Kurt was staying but worried about how to keep him safe. At least it wasn't a task I had to do alone.


End file.
